


Birthday Sex

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and the reader are dating and in search of something new to bring into the bedroom. Also, celebrating Bucky’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

You were awakened from your slumber with the feeling of your hair being stroked softly. When your eyes fluttered open, you smiled softly at the source.

“Y/N…” Natasha purred as her fingers trailed along the inside of your thigh.

“Nat…” You mimicked, propping yourself up on your elbows and raising an eyebrow. She wanted something. She wasn’t as sneaky as she thought she was.

“You know how we’ve been talking about spicing things up?” When you nodded and hummed, she continued. “I’ve been thinking more and more about it and it finally came to me… What about a threesome?”

A grin spread across your lips as you thought about the idea. “Who with?”

Natasha tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and fiddled with her fingers. The sight of a nervous Natasha Romanoff stunned you. “Well, there’s only one person I thought of asking…”

You smirked as you sat up completely. “Barnes?” The blush that crept to Natasha’s cheeks made you laugh softly. “It’ll make one hell of a birthday present.”

Even though you were very committed to Natasha, and she was very committed to you, you both never kept it a secret that you had certain fantasies about the former sergeant. Bucky was the first thing that came to your mind the moment that she suggested the proposal as well.

“So, is that a yes?” She asked, hopefully.

Leaning into her, you nipped at her pulse point and sucked on the mark until you earned a breathy moan. “That’s a hell yes.” You smiled and pinned her down to the mattress before kissing her long and hard.

The party was in full swing. The tower’s common room was decorated beautifully and everyone was dancing and drinking merrily while waiting for the guest of honor.

“Nice job, you two.” Sam greeted you and Nat cheerfully. “Bucky’s lucky to have such great friends like you.”

“You have no idea…” You mumbled under your breath with a grin.

Natasha pinched your side and smiled brightly at Sam. “Thanks, Wilson. You know, I think I heard Pietro say that he could beat you at a game of pool. Better go put him in his place.”

Before he could say another word, he made a mad dash for the silver haired speedster.

The music cut off and and the lights suddenly dimmed. Everyone took that as a cue to find a hiding spot and wait for Steve and Bucky to make their entrance.

“What do you mean I’ve been acting weird all night?!” Steve all but shouted as the two neared the door.

As soon as Steve turned the lights on, everyone jumped up from their hiding places and welcomed them. “Happy birthday, Bucky!”

You silently praised yourself for capturing Bucky’s jaw dropped expression on your phone. His smile made one spread across your own face; you had never seen him so happy.

“What the hell is all this?” He asked, looking around for anyone who’d explain. The entire team pointed at you and Natasha.

The two of you walked up to him and sandwiched him between you. “We know you haven’t had shindig like this in seventy something years…” Natasha started.

“We just wanted to do something special to show you how much you mean to us, Buck. All of us.” You smiled up at him and pecked his cheek.

Bucky wrapped an arm around you and the other around Natasha, pulling you both closer to his sides. “Well then, why don’t we get a few drinks and really get this party started?”

You and Natasha shared a look and grinned up at him. “Perfect.” You said in unison.

The combination of the music, alcohol, and Bucky’s eyes staring at the way you moved with Natasha on the dance floor, all encouraged you to kick things up a notch. You kept your eyes on Bucky as you brushed Natasha’s hair to the side and latched your mouth to the side of her neck. A grin crept to your lips when you noticed him shiver. Natasha spun you around so that your back was to her chest and she placed her hands on your hips as you swayed against her. She took the shell of your ear between her teeth as her hands slid up to your breasts, shamelessly groping you until your head fell back to her shoulder.

Bucky wore a pained expression as he continued to watch the two of you. His brain told him that all of the glances you both shot in his direction was a figment of his imagination. But the raging hard on suffering in his pants begged to differ.

“There’s no way he’s gonna come to us, especially with all these people around…” Natasha spoke softly into your ear.

“Then we’ll just have to go to him.” You took her hand and led her to the bar he was leaning against.

Bucky smiled politely and set his drink down. “You two look like you’re enjoying yourselves.”

“We were until we noticed the birthday boy standing here all by himself.” Natasha rested her elbows back on the bar and pushed her chest out. Try as he might, Bucky couldn’t fight the urge to look at her full breasts.

“You can’t tell me the ladies haven’t been fawning over you with promises of birthday sex.” Your sultry voice in his ear made Bucky shudder.

He forced a laugh and scratched the back of his neck. “I guess I just wasn’t very interested in the offers I’ve gotten.”

“Well if you are interested,” Natasha said softly, placing a hand on his knee.

“We have another present for you upstairs.” You smirked, sliding your hand up his thigh.

Bucky looked between both of you with wide eyes, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. Once he realized that you were in fact very serious with your proposition, he finished off the last of his drink and slammed the glass back on the counter top. “Why don’t you ladies go on up while I say my goodbyes? I’ll be up in five minutes.”

Without another word, Natasha linked her fingers with yours and Bucky watched as you made your way to the elevator. Once the doors closed, she pushed you up against the wall and kissed you deeply.

“I can’t believe you actually made this happen. God, I love you, Y/N.” She spoke between kisses against your neck.

Your hand slipped under the skirt of her dress and rubbed her through her panties. “You had just as much to do with it as I did, babe.”

As soon as the elevator arrived at your floor, Natasha was pushing you out of it and into your room. Your fingers tangled in her auburn locks, tugging her head back and exposing her neck which you greedily assaulted. Oh, how you loved to hear the little noises she made when you were rough with her. Waiting for Bucky was no longer an option, you were already turned on to the point of no return.

Natasha grazed her teeth along your bottom lip, tugging it harshly and sucking it into her mouth, soothing the beautiful ache with her tongue. Your fingers swiftly unzipped her dress and let the fabric pool around her ankles. She blindly led you to the bed, still exploring your mouth with her wet tongue, and pushed you down onto the mattress. You landed on your back with a bounce and propped yourself up on your elbows, kinking a brow and looking up at her through your lashes.

She leaned down and rested her palms on your thighs, digging her nails into your flesh before raking them upward and bunching up your skirt. She lifted your hips and pulled the zipper down it’s track, then pulled the useless material from your body and moved on to remove your top.

After it hit the floor, bras and panties were the only thing concealing the both of you from being completely vulnerable. Natasha placed a knee at each of your sides, straddling your waist and making you moan at the wetness seeping through her panties. Your mouth watered; the need to taste her becoming almost painful. But before you could flip her over on her back, she pushed you down on the bed and held your hands above your head.

The way you struggled under her grasp only made her sinister smile widen. Natasha nudged your legs apart with her knee and pressed it against your cunt gently. Immediately, you ground yourself against her, becoming more and more desperate for friction. You reveled in the sound she made when she rode your leg, rubbing her soaked pussy on your thigh. The noises emitting from the two of you were beyond obscene. Groans, grunts, sighs, muffled whimpers through kisses. Then there was a unfamiliar moan that echoed through the room. You and Natasha looked toward the door to see Bucky watching intently, palming himself through his dress pants.

“Please,” He croaked. “Don’t let me stop you.” His hard on twitched in the tight fabric and his eyes hazed over, succumbing to lust.

You licked your lips and smiled up at Natasha, an idea going off in your head. Her grin silently told you that she was thinking the same thing.

“Do you wanna watch us, James?” Natasha started.

“Or do you wanna play with us?” You finished.

Bucky’s jaw clenched and he nearly tore off his jacket and button down shirt. “Watch first,” He toed off his shoes and pushed his pants down his legs, kicking them off and sitting on the king sized bed beside you and Nat. “Join later.”

His voice was low and rough. Shudder inducing. His hungry eyes were glued to you, only fueling the fire burning inside of you. Catching her off guard, you were able to snake out of Natasha’s clutch. You sat up behind her and pulled her to you, her back against your chest and both of you looking at Bucky. You wrapped your hand around her hair and tugged her head to the side, looking up at him while sucking a dark bruise on the side of her neck. Hearing Natasha moan and watching as your hands groped her body made Bucky shiver.

“Look at him, Y/N. He’s just about ready to come and we haven’t even gotten started yet.” Natasha mused, reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra. The straps slid down her shoulders and she threw it at him.

You took her breasts in your hands and kneaded the soft, supple flesh. Her head lulled back and rested on your shoulder while your fingers toyed with her nipples, twisting and tugging them gently, loving the way Bucky’s dick twitched in his boxers as he watched Natasha’s tits bounce.

“You love this, don’t you Bucky?” You cooed, sliding a hand down Natasha’s stomach. She spread her legs without having to be told and you smiled, grazing your teeth along her ear. As a reward, you cupped her sex, pressing your fingers against her clothed pussy and rubbing small circles around her clit.

“Ngh, Y/N…” She gasped, grinding herself into your touch.

“You wanna watch me eat her out? Watch me use my tongue to make her come?” Your questions were directed at Bucky, but both he and Natasha nodded vigorously. “Sit up against the headboard, Buck.”

He obeyed the command, letting out a shaky breath when you pulled his boxers past his ankles. You instructed for Natasha to sit between his legs while facing you and lean back against his chest. Resting your hands on Bucky’s thighs, you leaned up and kissed Natasha hard. She returned it, wrapping her fingers around your neck and tugging at your bottom lip with her teeth.

You looked up at Bucky and smirked, bending down and flicking your tongue against Natasha’s nipple. As you teased her, she began to shiver with delight. You treated her other breast the same way, sucking it into your mouth and grazing your teeth around the hard pebble.

Taking each of Bucky’s wrists, you put his hands on her breasts and nodded, urging him to massage them as you descended down her body. Kissing between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach, you spread her legs as far as they would go. She was dripping with need. Natasha shuddered under Bucky’s touch and your lust-filled eyes taking the two of them in. Your own cunt throbbed at the sight as your hands massaged her thighs roughly while you scattered little bite marks in her flesh, teasing her slick folds with your breath as you moved from leg to leg.

You adored the sight of Natasha writhing in Bucky’s arms. Down right reveled in it. And the way he looked back at you through half lidded eyes let you know that his stiff cock was pressing into her back, pulsating from the view he had. He was just as hungry as you were. Come-hungry.

Wrapping your arms around Nat’s thighs, you used your thumbs to rub her folds. You could smell her arousal as it flooded out of her. It was intoxicating. Separating her labia, you could see all of her pink fleshed beauty. Her swollen clit made you salivate and you couldn’t help yourself any longer. You had to put your mouth on her.

Natasha nearly screamed when all of her pent up emotions ebbed away with the help of your tongue pawing at her pussy. The wet heat of your mouth was more than she could take as she bucked her hips involuntarily, afraid of losing contact with you.

“Hold her down, Buck.” You ordered, using your fingers to coax more sweet moans from Natasha. Bucky did as told, extending an arm across her waist and keeping her hips from thrusting into your face.

Wetting two fingers with your mouth, you pushed them past her barriers. She was already clenching around you, but the mixture of your curling, thrusting digits and lips around her clit, sucking harshly, made her whole body shake and tremble. You looked up from your position between Natasha’s legs to see Bucky looking back at you in amazement. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from you, which made you smirk against her mound and work your tongue faster and harder against her bundle of nerves.

Natasha was panting, whimpering due to the abundance of pleasure she was drowning in. She was close, but still you detached yourself from her. Her previously closed eyes shot open, and before she could express her annoyance, you silenced her with a deep kiss, making her growl when she tasted herself on your tongue.

“Don’t worry, baby girl. You’ll come. But I wanna play with Bucky, too.” You smiled innocently, nodding toward the flustered man behind her.

“I’m not used to sharing.” She pouted and rolled her eyes.

You kissed her cheek and scooted off the bed, standing beside Bucky with your back turned to him. “Unhook me?” You asked over your shoulder, gesturing to your bra. He swallowed dryly and cleared his throat while reaching for your clasp and undoing it. After it slid down your arms and to the floor, you hooked your thumbs in your panties and pushed them down, bending over to give both Bucky and Natasha full view of your ass.

Bucky’s jaw went slack while Natasha smirked, reaching over and slapping your ass hard enough to leave a red handprint. You moaned loudly, backing yourself into her touch as she massaged the blissful ache away.

“We like it a little rough, Bucky.” Natasha explained as you climbed back on to the bed. You situated yourself between her still parted legs, tangling yours around hers and scooting close enough until your clits rested against each other.

“Hope you can handle it…” You trailed your nails down his chest, leaving claw marks in their wake. His jaw clenched and his eyes went dark when you brushed your thumb against his slit, wiping off a bead of precum and offering it to Natasha, who gladly sucked it into her mouth.

“Oh, I can handle it. Question is can you?” He asked through gritted teeth when you repeated the action and licked off the clear bitterness with your tongue.

Wrapping your fingers around his erection, you gave him a tight squeeze and stroked the vein just under his cockhead with your fingertip. “Why don’t we quit talking and find out?”

You removed your hand from Bucky long enough to press it to Natasha’s cunt, collecting her wetness and coating your hand in it only to attach it right back to Bucky’s length and start a steady pump. He hissed as his head fell back, an echoing groan shaking around the bedroom walls was all the encouragement you needed to tighten your grip around him. Whilst jacking Bucky off into your palm, you rolled your hips into Natasha’s, making her moan from the pressure.

Her jaw dropped and she looked up at your through lidded eyes, digging her fingers into your hip and pulling you to her as she jutted her hips upward to meet your thrusts. You had both Bucky and Natasha at your mercy, and you couldn’t get enough. Their pleasure filled cries and delighted expressions as orgasm slowly crept through their bodies gave you a sense of satisfaction you’d never felt before.

Your free hand slid between Natasha’s thighs and your fingers went straight to work upon touching her swollen clit. Her head flew back and rested against Bucky’s shoulder as you continued to scissor against her viciously.

“Choke her, Buck.” You ordered. “She likes it.”

Without hesitation, is long, metal fingers wrapped around Natasha’s throat and constricted lightly, not enough to where she couldn’t breathe, but enough to where she had to strain. Her strangled moan vibrated under Bucky’s grasp and shook all the way to his pulsating shaft that twitched in your hand. Natasha was shaking in Bucky’s lap under your administrations as her orgasm threatened to strike.

“Close, aren’t you, Nat? Wanna choke on Bucky’s cock? Feel him paint down your throat with his cum?” She answered your questions with a nod and a pathetic sob as you released her, allowing her to turn over on her hands and knees and attach her mouth Bucky.

You spread her legs so you could lay between them and tilted your head up to suck at her clit again. Bucky’s long legs were hanging over each side of the bed, giving you a glorious view. While Natasha bobbed her head up and down his dick, you reached up and cradled his balls in your hand, massaging them in time with her movements.

Bucky thrusted his hips, shouting a string of curses when Natasha groaned around his length as you plunged your tongue in and out of her soaked cunt. She came first, her hips jutting violently against the heat of your mouth as you drank down all she offered. Bucky followed in suit, unable to control his thrusts as his seed spewed from his tip and into Natasha’s mouth.

Sliding out from beneath her, you rubbed Natasha’s back to calm her quaking body and sat beside Bucky, running your fingers through his hair to soothe him as well. They were panting messes, smiling like idiots and basking in their post orgasm glow.

Bucky licked his lips and grinned up at you. “C’mere, Y/N. Your turn. Come sit on my face.”

He had caught on quick with the roughness tip. Bucky pulled your leg over his head and dug his fingertips into your hips as you settled above him. His tongue eagerly went to work, lapping at your drenched folds and aching pussy. You howled when he harshly sucked at your clit and teased your cunt with his metallic fingers.

“Spank her.” Natasha cooed, straddling Bucky’s torso and pulling you in for a searing kiss. She swallowed each moan as her tongue stroked against yours, almost matching the pace of Bucky’s on your heat.

Each lash Bucky laid on your cheeks and thighs were hard and cruel. You wouldn’t be surprised if you wouldn’t be able to sit down for a few days with the way he slapped your skin. But you didn’t care. The pain only sent you spiraling faster into your orgasm.

“Wanna feel Y/N’s lips around your cock, Buck? She’s got such a pretty mouth. So warm and inviting. And that tongue of her’s can work wonders…” Natasha hailed you as her fingers trailed up and down his length, tauntingly, making him stand back to attention.

His words were mumbled against your pussy because he refused to part from you, but you both heard a, “God, yes.”

Natasha slid down to the end of the bed and spread her legs over Bucky’s, giving you enough room to lean over and engulf his shaft into your awaiting mouth, but still close enough to watch as she rubbed fast circles on her clit. You had to relax your jaw and throat to take all of him in. Bucky yelped as your nails cut into his thighs after his involuntary thrust when his throbbing cockhead hit the back of your throat.

You looked up through watered eyes, reaching for Natasha and inserting two fingers into her slickness and curling them inside of her in search for her g-spot. Bucky laid another hard smack to the back of your thigh before really going down on you. He pushed two of his fingers passed your barriers, making your walls instantly tighten around him as he explored you.

The room was filled with nothing but heaving breaths and filthy moans as you each fought to get the other to come.

With her free hand tugging at her nipple and your fingers going trigger happy on her sweet spot, Natasha shut her eyes tightly as her body shook with delight. You helped her through her climax before removing your hand from her and attaching it to the base of Bucky’s length. With the added friction and your tongue flicking back and forth against his slit, he had no choice but to surrender to you. His hot thickness filled your mouth in spurts while he tried to control his lunging hips. Achieving your goal of making them reach release first, you allowed the dam that held you together to break with a scream as Bucky inserted a third finger while his tongue pressed hard against your cunt and he licked you frantically.

Your vision went black and your body hummed as Bucky lapped up all of your juices. Once he was finished, he helped you lay down beneath the sheets. You beckoned Natasha over and she laid on the other side of Bucky, both of you draping your legs over his and tangling yourselves in each other.

“This has undoubtably been the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Bucky panted as he wrapped his arms around the both of you. “Please tell me I can do something to thank you?”

You looked to Natasha and she nodded with a smile. “Stay the night so that we can do this all again in the morning?”

Bucky chuckled and kissed the top your head. “Done.”


End file.
